Nothing As It Seems
by Jordyn1
Summary: Matt and Jeff take in a girl that Ran away from home. But little did they know that she was keeping secrets. There are 2 differnet angles on this story. One from Jordyn's point of veiw, the other from Matt and Jeff's. If you want the other one, e-mail me.
1. They Meet Her...

"Nothing as It Seems"  
  
"What are you looking at?" Matt asked Jeff. "That girl over there with the blue hair. She looks upset." "Yeah I noticed her too." "I'm gonna go talk to her." Jeff said as he stood up. Matt pulled him back down. "Don't just leave her alone." "Fine." Jeff replied. "Ok. Well I'll be back. I'm going to the bathroom. Stay here." Matt said before walking off.  
  
Just as Matt was out of eyesight, Jeff got up and walked over to the girl sitting at the table. Her face was in her hands. After she let out a loud sigh, Jeff put his hand on her Shoulder. "Are you ok?" Jeff asked her after she looked up. Jordyn stared at Jeff smiling then said, "Yeah. I'm fine." "Are you sure? You look upset." Jeff said as he sat down across from her. "I..." She began. "Never mind." "What? You can tell me." Jeff replied. Jordyn looked at him again then said, "I ran away from home." "Why?" "Because I can't take it there anymore." She replied looking away. "What's so bad about it?" Jordyn looked back at Jeff then said, "I really don't want to talk about it." "Ok. I understand." Jeff said as he leaned back. Matt walked over to them and said, "Jeff, our table is over here. I'm sure she doesn't want you bothering her." "I don't mind." Jordyn replied smiling up at Matt. "Actually I could use the company." Matt sat down next to Jeff. "So, why don't you tell us a  
little about yourself?" Jeff asked. "Ok," Jordyn said as she pushed a strand of dark blue hair behind her ear. "Well, My name is Jordyn. I'm 17 and From St. Louis." "You're only 17?" Jeff asked in surprise. Jordyn laughed then said, "Yeah. I just turned 17 last week." "Well, Happy Birthday." Jeff replied. "You're from St. Louis?" Matt asked "How do you like it there?" "It's crappy, it sucks, and I hate it." Jordyn replied. "That's why I left." Matt got a puzzled look on his face. "That's why you left?" "Yeah. I can't stand it there anymore." "What's so bad about it?" Jeff repeated. "My family." Jordyn replied. As she lowered her head. "What's so bad about your family?" Jeff asked taking her hand in his. "They make me feel like I'm worthless. And they make me feel like crap all the time. And I've put up with it for long enough. That's why I came here. To get away from them and start a whole new life." Jordyn said as she held back her tears.  
  
The waitress brought out Jordyn her food and set it in front of her. "Do you have a place to stay?" Matt asked. "No. That's what I was going to do after I got done eating." "Jeff, I need to talk to you." Matt said as he stood up and walked off. "I'll be right back." Jeff said before following Matt.  
  
"What?" Jeff asked as they sat back down at their table. "I was thinking," Matt began. Why don't we have her stay with one of us?" "I was thinking that too." Jeff said with a smile. Matt smiled back then said, "Ok, My house or yours?" "How about yours? I don't have any room." "What about the spare bedroom?" Matt asked. "It's got my clothes everywhere. And I don't want her to sleep on the couch at my house. Not when you have an extra bedroom not being used." Jeff replied. Matt stood up then said, "Ok. Sounds good." Matt and Jeff walked back over to Jordyn. "Ok, Jeff and Me we talking, And since you don't have anywhere to stay, How about you stay with me?" Matt said as he sat down.  
  
Jordyn's eyes lit up. "That would be great!" She exclaimed. "If its not too much trouble." Matt laughed then said, "Non at all. You can stay as long as you need."  
  
"You ready to go?" Jeff asked Jordyn as he stood up. "Yeah. Let me just pay my bill." Matt grabbed the check from the table, "Allow me."  
  
Matt, Jeff and Jordyn walked in the front door. "We're home." Matt said as he turned on the light. "This is where you'll be staying for awhile. Until you want to come stay with me." Jeff smiled. Jordyn smiled back. "I guess you want to see your room." Matt said as he walked towards the stairs. Jordyn followed Matt upstairs to an empty bedroom. "This is your room. I'll leave you alone so you can get settled in." 


	2. A Few Weeks Later...

Matt into the Living Room and sat down next to Jeff. "You know, Jordyn is very quite." "I bet I can get her to talk." Jeff said as he stood up. "I'll be back."  
  
Jeff knocked on Jordyn's door. "Yes?" Jordyn asked as she opened it. "I just wanted to see what you were doing." Jeff replied as he followed Jordyn over to her bed. "I'm really not doing anything. Just putting my clothes away." Jeff picked up one of her shirts and started to fold it. "Is this how you do it?" "You don't know how to fold clothes?" "I do. I just don't know how you fold your clothes." Jeff said with a smile. "Here, I'll show you how I do it." Jordyn said as she started to fold a shirt. Jeff watched her then said, "I think I'll let you do the folding." Jordyn laughed. "Ok. That's cool with me." Jeff walked Over to Jordyn's Dresser and picked up a picture off the top of it. "Who is this?" Jordyn looked up at Jeff. "That's my little sister." Jordyn walked over to Jeff to get a better look at the picture. "She means everything to me. I love her so much. I would never do anything to hurt her." Then why did you leave her?" "Why did I leave her? I didn't leave her."  
Jeff looked at Jordyn. "You did too. You left her to come here. If she means everything to you, and you'd never want to hurt her, Then why did you leave her?" Jordyn looked into Jeff's eyes then quickly looked away. "You wouldn't understand." "Try me." "I don't want to talk about it." "Why" Jordyn sat back down on her bed trying to hold back her tears. "I didn't really want to leave her. She means the world to me." "Then why did you leave her?" She obviously doesn't mean that much to you." Jordyn looked up at Jeff no longer hold back her tears. "Jeff, You don't understand. I couldn't go on living there." "It can't be as bad as you think. Just give everything there a chance." "I did. I can't take it there anymore. If I stayed..." Jordyn began crying harder "I would have killed myself." Jeff sat next to Jordyn on the bed and wrapped his arms around her. "Everything's going to be fine." Matt walked in the room. "Uh... What's going on here?" Jeff and Jordyn both looked up.  
"What's wrong?" "Nothing." Jordyn said as she jumped up whipping away her tears and walked over to her dresser. "I just need to be alone right now." Jeff walked over to Jordyn "If you ever need to talk, I'm always here for you." Jordyn smiled then began to cry again. "Thanks." She replied Before Jeff and Matt walked out.  
  
"What was that about?" Matt asked Jeff as they sat down on the couch. "She didn't really tell me. All I know is that she loves her little sister and didn't want to leave her." "That's why she was crying?" "I don't know." Jeff replied. "What do you mean you don't know? You were the one in there talking to her." "Matt, I really don't think we should be talking about this." "Ok, ok. If that's what you think." Matt insisted as he threw his hands up in the air. "It's non of our business really." Jeff replied.  
  
Jordyn walked down the stairs holding her arm. "Are you ok?" Jeff asked. "Yeah, Why wouldn't I be?" She replied. "Well, you were..." Matt started "Never mind." Jordyn sat down in a chair across from Matt and Jeff. "Oh, yeah... I'm fine. I just need to let it out. I'm good now." Jordyn rubbed her arm. "Do you have any Band-Aids?" "Yeah, They're in the Bathroom cabinet." Matt said as he pointed towards the bathroom. "Thanks. I stepped on a rock the other day and cut my foot." Jordyn said as she stood up. She smiled Nervously as she walked by.  
  
"Do you think she is going to be ok staying here with you?" Jeff asked Matt. Matt looked at Jeff confused. "Why wouldn't she?" He asked. "Well," Jeff began "I don't know. I mean... Never mind." Jordyn walked towards the stairs. "Did you find them ok?" Matt asked looking back at her. She turned around to face Matt and held her arm again. "Yeah. Thanks." She replied then walked up the stairs. "I don't think she feels comfortable here." "You want me to go talk with her?" Jeff asked as he stood up. "No. I'll do it. Last time you talked to her you made her cry." Matt said standing up after Jeff. "Ok. Whatever." Jeff replied as he sat back down.  
  
Matt walked to Jordyn's door and knocked. "Hold on. I'm coming!" Jordyn shouted. After hearing Jordyn fall a couple times she opened the door. "Yeah?" "Uh, I was just wondering if you were ok. You seemed to hurry up here." "Yeah. I'm fine." Jordyn replied as she opened the door Matt to come in. "You know, If there is anything that you need to talk about, I'm always here for you. You can come to me or Jeff with anything." "Thanks. I really appreciate that." Jordyn said with a smile. Matt rubbed Jordyn's head messing up her hair. "Ok. Well, I'm going to Amy's house. You wanna go with me?" "No thanks. I think I'll just stay here." Jordyn said tiredly. "You tired?" Matt asked. "Yeah, I don't know why. I think I'm gonna lay down for a bit." "Ok. I'll see you later then." Matt replied as he walked out the door."  
  
"Jeff, I'm going over to Amy's. You wanna come?" Jeff looked up the stairs then at Matt. "No, I think I'll stay here with Jordyn." "She said that she was going to lay down for a little bit." Matt replied. "That's cool. I'm just going to stay here incase she needs anything. "Ok. I'll be back in a little bit then." Matt got his jacket on then left. Jeff went up stairs and knocked on Jordyn's door. "Can I help you?" Jordyn asked after she yawned. "I'm sorry. Were you sleeping?" Jordyn opened the door for Jeff to come in. "No, I was just laying down." The both sat down on the bed. "If you want me to leave so you can go to sleep, I will. Just tell me." Jordyn smiled then said, "No. I'm good." "Good. Because I was getting kinda hungry, and I didn't want to go out to eat by myself. Would you like to go with me?" Jeff said standing up and rubbing his stomach. "Sure. Where we going?" Jordyn asked standing up after him. "I don't care. You pick." "I don't know. You know the good places  
to eat around here. You pick." "Ok, ok. How about we go to Cracker Barrel?" "Sounds good." Jordyn replied. 


	3. Going Out...

Jeff and Jordyn got done eating. So, What have you been up to?" Jeff asked. "Nothing." Jordyn said with a laugh. "You know, You have a beautiful smile." Jordyn began to blush. "Thanks." "You two need anything else?" The waitress asked as she laid the check down on the table. "No. We're good. Thanks." Jeff replied looking into Jordyn's eyes. "You two make the cutes couple." Jeff looked up at the waitress smiling, "Thanks. But we're not a couple. Just friends." "Yeah. Like Jeff and me could ever be anything more than just friends. He's like my brother." Jordyn added. The waitress smiled then walked off. Jeff looked back at Jordyn. "Well, Let's get going."  
  
"Man am I stuffed." Jeff said as he rubbed his stomach. Jordyn laughed then got in the car. Jeff climbed in and started the car. "I'm going to stop off at the gas station. Do you want anything?" Jeff asked Jordyn. "Uh... a soda." "Mountain Dew?" He asked. "Yeah." Jordyn replied with a smile. Jordyn laid her head back and started to Drift off to sleep. "Jordyn, Don't fall asleep on me now." Jeff said hitting her leg. "Sorry. I just got really tired." "I was just joking. You can go to sleep if you want." Jordyn shook her head trying to wake herself up. "No. I need to stay awake. It's only 7:30."  
  
Jeff pulled into the gas station. "You coming in or staying out here?" Jeff asked as he got out. "Coming in." Jordyn replied as she climbed out and followed Jeff inside. "Ok, you get the sodas, I'm going to get us some candy and stuff." Jeff walked over to the candy aisle. "Ok, Jordyn like just about anything that is chocolate." He looked at all the candy. "Ok, M&Ms. I know she likes those. Um... Chocolate, Twix, and Skittles." Jeff said as he grabbed handfuls of each. He started to walk off then turned back. "I'd better get lots of Skittles." He said grabbing more. Jordyn walked over to Jeff. "Ok, we've got Soda, candy and chips." "Why do we need chips? We just ate." "For later. You know, If you get hungry." "Ok. Oh, I got you a Pepsi." Jordyn replied as they put the stuff on the counter. "Think you got enough Skittles?" Jordyn asked with a laugh. "I know you like them, and I like them, so I got a bunch of them."  
  
They pulled into the driveway and saw Amy's car. "Amy's here." Jeff stated. "You know what? I've been staying with Matt for, and I've never met Amy." Jeff stared at Amy's car. "You're right. You've never met anyone else. Just me and Matt." Jordyn laughed. Matt opened Jordyn's door. "Oh my god! You scared the hell out of me!" Jordyn shouted as she covered her face with her hands. Matt laughed then said, "Sorry. I came home and you were gone. Where'd you go?" "We got a little hungry so we went out to eat." Jordyn replied. "Well, Amy's here. She wants to meet you." 


	4. Amy Meets Her...

They got inside. Amy was sitting on the couch. "Ok. Amy, This is Jordyn. Jordyn, This is Amy." Matt said as Amy stood up. "So you're the Jordyn that Matt's been talking about." Jordyn and Amy shook hand. "Yeah. Nice to meet you." Jordyn replied. Amy sat back down on the couch and Jordyn sat down next to her. "So, Why did you decide to come to Cameron?" "Well..." Jordyn began as she looked at Matt and Jeff. "I decided to come to Cameron because I want to be away from everything. And my friend has been here a few times and she said that is was a wonderful place." "Yeah, It is a great place." Amy replied. "Do you watch the WWF?" "Yeah. Me, my brother and my sister use to watch it all the time." "Did you have a favorite wrestler?" Jordyn looked at Jeff who was sitting in the chair across from her then down at the floor. "Yeah. I actually have a few." "You still like it?" Matt asked. "Yeah. I think it's fun and I would love to wrestle someday. But like that would ever happen."  
"You think that you would never be able to be a wrestler?" Jeff asked. "Look at us. When Matt and I were younger, that's all we dreamed about was being in the WWF. And being Tag Team Champions. And now look. We are five time WWF Tag-Team Champions and one time WCW Tag-Team Champions." Jordyn smiled. "Yeah. That's true." "So..." Amy began, "Who are your favorite wrestlers?" "Well, I like Edge, Christian, Tazz, Jericho..." "You know, I can get you to meet them." Jeff said cutting her off. "Jeff, Let her finish." Matt said as he sat down next to Amy. "Finish what?" Jordyn asked. "Tell us who you like." Matt replied. "Oh, Ok. Well, I like you guys. I think that you three are great wrestlers and I really look up to you guys. I love watching you guys go out to the ring and give it your all night after night. Taking high risk moves just to please your fans. Putting your bodies on the line. Taking the risk of major injury every time you do the Swanton Bomb, or the Moonsault or the  
Hurricranna. You guys are what made me want to be a wrestler. Every time someone would ask me what I wanted to do with my life, I would tell them, `I want to be a WWF wrestler.' And they would tell me, `That's stupid. You're never going to make it. You need to get out of that and get into something real and that you actually have a shot at. But I have never given up. I have always tried and tried. And every time I even had the thought of giving up, I would say to my self, `You can't give up. You have to keep going. Look at Matt, Jeff, and Amy. They didn't give up. They gave it their all, and look at where they are now. They are WWF superstars. That's what you want to be, and that is what you will be.' So I kept trying." "Wow." Jeff replied as he walked over to her. Jordyn's face began to turn red. "You wanna go wrestle now?" "What?" Jordyn asked before Jeff grabbed her arm and pulled her up. "Come on." 


	5. Having Fun...

Jeff and Jordyn went outside to the ring that Matt had made in his backyard. "Ok, I want you to do a Moonsault." "Ok." Jordyn replied as she climbed up onto the turnbuckle. Without looking behind her Jordyn flipped backwards and landed on her feet. "That was good." Matt said while clapping. "Can you do the Swanton?" "Yeah." Jordyn replied as she again climbed up to the top turnbuckle. "Ready?" She asked looking at Jeff. "Yeah." She stood up, looked around then jumped. After jumping outward, she flipped, landing on her back as she hit the mat. "Wow. That was good." Jeff said as he helped her up. "Thanks." Jordyn said holding the back of her head. "You ok?" Jeff asked "Yeah. I'm fine. Just hit my head a bit. But I'm good." "You sure?" "Yeah." "Ok," Matt began as he climbed into the ring. "Can you do the simple moves?" "Simple moves?" "Yeah, like the Hip Toss, the Clothesline, the..." "I can do the Spear." Jordyn Smiled. "Can you take the fall from the Spear?" "Yeah." Matt  
walked up to her, "Ok, then you stand here, I'm going to Spear you." "Why don't you have someone that does it real good?" A voice asked. Jordyn looked over to see Adam standing next to Amy. "You wanna do this?" Matt asked as he climbed out of the ring. "Why not? That's one of my moves." "What do you think?" Matt asked Jordyn. "What?" Jordyn asked as she looked over at Matt. "Do you want Adam to Spear you?" Jordyn's face turned red. "What?" Adam climbed into the ring, "Since you guys are doing moves, and since you said that you can take a Spear, why don't I Spear you?" "Sounds good." Jordyn replied.  
  
Jordyn stood a few feet in front of the ring post. Adam walked to the other side of the ring. "Ready?" He asked as he got into his position. "Yeah." Adam ran towards Jordyn. She flew backwards and hit her head on the mat. "Are you ok?" Adam asked. He looked at her eyes, they were closed. "Jordyn? Are you ok?" he repeated before jumping to his feet. "Matt..." Adam started. "What happened?" Matt asked as he slid into the ring. "I think she hit her head." "Let's get her into the house." Adam slid out of the ring and carried Jordyn inside. 


	6. Wake Up...

"Where should I lay her?" "Lay her on the couch." Matt said as he grabbed the cover from the back of the couch. Adam slowly laid her down. "I'm so sorry." "It's not your fault." Matt replied as he covered her up. "Oh my god. Jeff, Get some ice." Adam shouted as he felt a huge bump on the back of Jordyn's head.  
  
Jeff handed the ice to Adam. "Ok, we have to wake her up. She could have a serious concession." "Ok, But Is she breathing?" "Yes, she is breathing." Jeff replied. Matt sat down on the arm of a chair that Amy was sitting in. "Calm down Matt." She said as she rubbed his back. "I am calm. Why do you think I'm not calm? I am. I don't know what you are talking about. I need some air." Matt shouted before walking out the front door. Amy followed him.  
  
"Are you ok?" Jeff asked as Jordyn began to open her eyes. "Jordyn, Are you ok?" "Yeah. What happened?" Jordyn asked in a whisper as she tried to sit up. "Don't sit up. Lay down. You hit your head on the mat pretty hard." Adam said as he ran his hand through her hair smiling. "I'm just happy that you are awake now." "My head hurts." Jordyn said closing her eyes. Jeff laughed. "That happens when you hit your head." "How did we get in here?" Jordyn asked as she looked around the room. "I carried you in here. I'm sorry." "For carrying me in here?" Jordyn asked confused. Adam laughed, "No, For making you hit your head. I didn't mean to hit you that hard." "It's not your fault. I wasn't thinking about the landing. I was just thinking about you." Jordyn replied as she closed her eyes." "Do go back to sleep." Jeff said as he poked her stomach. "You were thinking about me?" Adam asked. "Yeah, I was thinking about after all these years, I finally get to touch you." "What?" Adam asked  
with a laugh. "I think she's out of it." Jeff laughed.  
  
Matt walked in. "Is she ok?" Jordyn smiled up at him. "Hi." "Hi." He smiled back. "Are you ok now?" Amy asked holding Matt's hand. "Yeah." "Are you ok about what?" Jeff asked. "Nothing." Matt shot back. "Mind your own business." "Um... Ok." Jeff replied turning back to Jordyn. "Do you need anything?" Adam asked. "Mountain Dew." Jordyn replied. Matt walked into the kitchen and grabbed a Mountain Dew out of the refrigerator. "Amy, I need to talk to you." Amy walked into the kitchen "What do you need to talk to me about?" "Hey, Soda?" Jeff asked Matt. Matt tossed the soda to Jeff who missed it. "Dude! Watch what you are doing!" Jeff shouted. "I don't think you should open that now." Jordyn said with a laugh. Jeff looked at the soda then back at her. "I wasn't going to." Jordyn smiled then started to drift off to sleep. "Jordyn, Don't fall asleep on me." Adam said shaking her. "But I'm so tired." Jordyn replied her eyes still closed. "Here, I can get her up." Jeff lifted up her  
shirt so that it showed her stomach. "This will get her up." He smiled before putting the can on Mountain Dew on her stomach. "Stop." Jordyn whined as she rolled onto her side. "Come Jordyn," Adam began as he rolled her back over. "You have to stay awake." "Fine. But I'm not promising you anything." She sat up and faced Adam. "What are you going to do to keep me awake?" 


	7. Jordyn's Secret...

Adam smiled and looked away. "What would you like me to do?" Jordyn kissed Adam's cheek then laid back down. "Thank you." "For what?" Adam asked confused. "Just for caring." "I know something about Jordyn. A secret that she's been hiding." Amy smiled. "No you don't, you have no proof." Jordyn shot at Amy. "Oh?" "What is it?" Jeff asked. Jordyn threw her head against the couch. "Don't do that. You're gonna hurt yourself even more." Adam smiled to Jordyn as he put his head on her head. Jordyn smiled back at him. "What is the secret that you know about Jordyn?" Jeff asked. "She likes Adam." Amy smirked. "Uh... Ok." Jordyn replied as she looked at Amy. "What did you think I was talking about?" "Nothing." Jordyn replied as she laid back down. "Nothing."  
  
"Can I talk to you?" Jeff asked as he pulled Amy out the front door. "Sure." "How do you know that Jordyn likes Adam?" "Look her Jeff. When she is around him, she can't stop smiling." "So. That doesn't mean anything." "Whatever." "She smiles while talking to him. So what. I smile while talking to you. Does that mean that I like you?!" "Calm down. What is your problem?" "Nothing." "I know what it is. You like her. Don't you?" "No." Jeff shot back. "Yes you do. And she likes Adam, so you are pissed about." "We're done talking." Jeff shouted as he headed towards the door. "No Jeff, You brought me out here. We are going to talk." Amy grabbed Jeff's arm. "Now." "Fine. Yeah, I like Jordyn. I thought she liked me too. I guess I was wrong." "Not every girl in the world like you Jeff." "I know that. I thought we were really hitting it off good. Amy, I like her. Why is Adam here anyway?" "He called and Matt said that he could come by." "Why does she like Adam? I mean, he is the one  
that hurt her. She doesn't even really know him. He doesn't love her. I do." "You love her?" "Yes. I know it sounds crazy. But I can't help it. Ever since the first time I saw her..." Jeff paused "I just wanted to be with her. Watching her sitting at her table. Crying." Jeff began to smile "I just wanted to make everything in her life better. I wanted to hold her in my arms and tell her that everything was going to be ok." "Oh Jeff," Amy rubbed Jeff's Shoulder. "So I went over to talk to her. Convinced Matt to let her stay with him. Just to be near her. We got along great. She would tell me everything. I thought she was starting to like me. Then Adam comes, and she gets all into him, and I'm out now." "Jeff, you don't know that. Maybe she likes you more. Plus, She really doesn't have much of a chance with Adam. I mean, She lives here, and he lives in Toronto." "Yeah. I guess you're right." 


	8. Jeff Gets Mad...

"Hey, What's going on out here?" Matt asked smiling. "Nothing." Jeff said with a smile. Amy smiled back. "Is there something I need to know?" Matt asked. "No. Jeff just needed to talk to me about something." Amy started walking towards the door. "I wouldn't go in there if I were you." "Why not?" Jeff asked. "Well," Matt laughed, "Jordyn and Adam are kind of in the middle of something." "In the middle of what?" Amy asked. Jeff looked through the window to see Jordyn and Adam kissing on the couch. "Yeah, she like me more." Jeff mumbled as he headed for his car. "Jeff!" Amy called after him. "What was that about?" Matt asked. "Jeff likes Jordyn." Amy answered before chasing after Jeff. "Leave me alone." Jeff, Wait." "No! I'm done. Obviously she doesn't like me! She would rather be with Adam!"  
  
Jeff opened his car door. "Amy, I just want to be alone. Please... Leave me alone." "Jeff..." Amy closed the door. Jeff closed his eyes. "Please. Amy. I want to leave. And I can't do it with you in my way." "Jeff, I don't want you to drive while you're mad. I'm scared that you might get into an accident or something. Come on." "I'm not going in side." "Fine. You don't have to. We can sit here if you want." Matt walked up to them. "You ok? I didn't know that you liked Jordyn." "Well now you know." Jeff shot back.  
  
Adam and Jordyn walk out holding hands. "I'm out of here." Jeff jumped in his car and drove off. "Where's he going?" Adam asked. "It's a long story." Matt replied. Adam looked down at his watch. "Well, I have to get going. I'll see you tomorrow?" Adam asked "Yeah." Jordyn replied with a big smile. They kissed and he left.  
  
"You really like him, don't you?" Amy asked Jordyn as they sat down on the couch. Jordyn smiled. "Yeah. I do. He's nothing like I thought he'd be." "What do you mean?" "I don't know. He's just so sweet, and nice, and cute." "What about Jeff?" Amy asked. "What do you think about him?" "I don't know. I was starting to like him. A lot." "Well, What happened?" "I still like him. I just like Adam more." "Why? You don't even know him all that well." Amy asked. "I just do, Ok? What really is it any business of yours?" "I was just wondering."  
  
Jordyn leaned back in her chair and fell asleep. "Jordyn!" Matt shouted at her waking her up. "What?" Jordyn replied tiredly. "Why don't you go up to your room and go to sleep?" "I'm fine here." Matt walked over and picked her up. "Um... can I help you?" She asked. "I'm taking you up to your bedroom so you can sleep." "Ok." Jordyn yawned.  
  
Matt laid Jordyn down on her bed. "You want me to take your jacket off, or leave it on?" Matt asked as he started to take it off. "No, leave it on." "Ok, sorry." Matt replied as he covered her up. "Goodnight." "Goodnight." Jordyn mumbled while drifting back off to sleep. 


	9. Matt And Amy Have Alittle Fun...

Matt walked down the stairs smiling. "What are you smiling about?" Amy asked. "Jordyn, she has an obsession with her jacket. She never wants to take it off. Unless she's got long sleeves on, then she'll go with out it." "I don't know." Amy replied as Matt sat down next to her. "You look beautiful tonight." Matt said as he put his arm around her. "Thank you." Amy put her head on his chest. "I love being with you." "I Love being with you too." Amy replied. She lifted her head up and kissed Matt. Matt smiled then kissed her back, pushing up slowly down onto the couch. "I love you." He whispered.  
  
Amy kissed Matt's neck as he unbuttoned her shirt, revealing her red lace bra. Matt kissed behind Amy's ear then moved his way down to her stomach. "Oh, Matt..." Amy Moaned while running her hand through Matt's hair. Matt unbuttoned Amy's jeans and began to pull then down. "Matt..." Amy whispered as she pulled him up to her. They kissed as Amy Unbuttoned Matt's shirt and slid it off his arms. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck causing her to moan louder. "Oh, Matt." Matt moved his way back down to Amy's pants and pulled them slowly off. He kissed her legs then moved back up to Amy's lips. "I love you." He whispered as he pulled the straps to her bra down off her arms.  
  
Amy pushed Matt onto his back. "Not it's my turn." She said as she undid his belt. Matt smiled and laid his head back. Amy licked Matt's stomach then moved her way up to his lips. "I'm going to make this wild for you." She smiled. "I can't wait." Amy kissed Matt's chest. "Get some clothes on!" Jeff shouted as he walked up stairs. "Jeff! What the hell are you doing here?!" Matt Shouted. "I need to talk to Jordyn."  
  
Matt and Amy started to get dressed. "I didn't think he was going to come back." Matt grabbed his shirt and put it on. Amy stood up. "Do you know where my pants are?" "Uh..." Matt looked around. "Get up." Amy pulled on her pants that Matt was sitting on. "Oh, sorry." Matt laughed. "What do you think Jeff is going to talk to Jordyn about?" Amy asked. "I don't know. But I do know she's asleep." 


	10. Jeff Finds out...

Jeff knocked on Jordyn's door. "Jordyn?" he called softly as he opened the door. Jordyn was asleep on the bed. Jeff smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed. "She looks so beautiful." Jeff kissed her head, then covered her up. "I guess we can talk tomorrow." Jeff stood up and looked around the room. Lying on the floor in the corner he saw a shirt covered in blood. Jeff walked over and picked it up. "What the…" He looked at Jordyn then back at the shirt. "This is non of my business." He said as he dropped the shirt back to the floor. Jeff walked over to the dresser and found three razor blades. He turned around and looked at Jordyn. "She's got a secret life that no one knows about."  
  
Jeff sat down in a chair across from Matt. "You ok?" "What? Yeah, I'm fine." "You sure?" Amy asked. "I don't know." "Is it still about Jordyn and Adam?" "No. I found something… Never mind." "What?" Matt asked. "Nothing." Amy walked over to Jeff and rubbed his arm. "If there is something that you need to talk about, were always here for you." "I know. I just don't know if…" "If what?" Matt asked as he leaned forward. "If Jordyn is ok." "Jeff, just because she likes Adam more than you, doesn't mean she has problems. Jeff looked up at Matt. "I know." "Then why are you wondering if she is ok?" "I don't know." Jeff stood up and walked towards the door. "Well, I'm going home. I'll be over tomorrow." "Ok." Matt and Amy replied. Jeff walked out the door then back in. "I have to do something."  
  
Jeff walked up the stairs and into Jordyn's room. "I have to know what's going on with her." Jeff said to him self as he got out a pen and paper. Then he wrote, "Jordyn, I came up here to talk to you last night, but you were a sleep. I found something in your room, and I want to talk to you about it. Call me as soon as you read this. I really need to talk to you." He signed it then set it next to her on her table.  
  
"Ok, Bye." Jeff said as he came down the stairs. "What did you do?" Matt asked. "I wrote Jordyn a letter telling her that I need to talk to her." "Oh, ok." "Bye." Jeff said as he closed the front door. He stood on the porch for a few seconds before getting into his car.  
  
"She can't be. Can she?" He asked himself. "Why would she be doing it? Maybe she didn't. Maybe the blades were sitting on her dresser for some other reason. And the shirt… She did say that she cut her foot the other day. Maybe it's from that."  
  
Jeff walked in his front door. "I need to talk to her." He picked up the phone and began to dial. "I'll just wait until morning." He said as he got to the last number. He put the phone down and went to his room. "If she wants to talk, she'll call. I wrote her that letter. I just hope she doesn't try to ignore me now." 


	11. Too Early...

The phone rang, after two rings Jeff answered. "Hello?" "Did I wake you up?" Jordyn asked. "Yeah, But it's ok." "What did you want to talk to me about?" "I don't want to talk about it on the phone." "Ok, then why did you want me to call you?" Jordyn asked. "Let's go get some breakfast, and we can talk there." "Ok. Sure." Jordyn replied. "Ok, I'll be there in…" Jeff looked at the clock. "40 minutes. I have to get a shower." "Ok. I'll see you then." Jordyn replied before the both hung up.  
  
Jeff climbed out of bed and walked into his bathroom. "How can she get up this early?" He mumbled to himself. He turned on the shower and undressed. "Oh, this feels good." Jeff said as the hot water hit his body.  
  
Jeff walked out of the bathroom with his towel around his waist. "Took you long enough." He spun around to see Jordyn sitting on his bed. "What are you doing here?" "You said you were going to pick me up in 40 minutes. Well, that was 80 minutes ago." Jeff looked at the clock. "I'm so sorry." Jeff smiled at Jordyn then stood up. "Ok, I have to get dressed now." "And you're point?" Jordyn asked with a smile. "Get out." Jeff smiled as he pushed her towards the door. Jordyn grabbed onto his towel. "Wait." Jeff grabbed Jordyn's hand. "Don't." "I want to ask you something." "Ask me after I get dressed." Jeff pushed Jordyn out the door. She pulled his towel off. Jordyn's face turned red. "I'm so sorry." "It's ok." Jeff said as he closed the door.  
  
Jeff sat down on his bed. "Man, I can't believe I was in there that long." He got half-dressed then opened the door. "Jordyn how did you get here?" "Matt drove me. He was going over to Amy's." "Haven't them too had enough of each other?" Jeff laughed. "What do you mean by that?" Jeff grabbed a shirt and walked into the living room. "I'm just saying, They are always with each other." "Yeah, I know." Jordyn replied. "So, where are we going to eat?" "I don't care. Where ever is good for me." "Ok." "Where do you want to eat?" "Jeff…" Jordyn shook her head. "No, I'm not picking." "Ok, And why not?" Jeff put his shirt on and sat down next to Jordyn on the couch. "I don't care where we eat. You know the places around here, I don't. We went over this before." "Ok, How about…" Jeff paused "Ok, McDonald's." "Fine with me." Jordyn replied. "Let me grab my shoes, then we'll go."  
  
They both climbed into Jeff's car. "Ok, Do you know what you are getting there?" Jeff asked. "Yeah, I want a sausage and cheese biscuit." "That it?" "And a coke with no ice." "Ok, That's cool." "What are you getting?" Jordyn asked him. "The same. I'm not very hungry this morning." "Then why are we going out to eat?" "I thought you might be hungry, and I want to talk to you." "Jeff, you know I'm not a breakfast person. If I don't eat in the morning, It's cool with me." "Are you sure?" "Yeah." "Ok, Then I'm going to stop off at the gas station. You want anything?" "A…" "Mountain Dew. Right?" Jeff cut Jordyn off. She smiled at him and nodded her head. "I'll be right back then." He closed the door and walked inside.  
  
"Hey, Jeff, how's it going?" The girl at the check out counter asked. "Oh, good. I have a friend with me. We are going back to my house. So, I decided to get us some snacks." The girl smiled. "Oh? I hope you two have fun. But don't you think it's a little early for that?" "Wha… No, we're just going back there to talk." "You are telling me that you are talking a girl back to your house, alone, and you two are just going to talk?" "Yes. We are friends. Nothing more. She's only 17. Plus she's got a thing going on with Adam." "She's seventeen, and has a thing going on with Adam, who is twenty- eight?" Jeff paused. "Yeah." "Ok, Well, I'll see you later then." Jeff grabbed his bag walked out.  
  
"Ok, Here is your soda, and just incase you get hungry later, I got you some chips. They're the Extreme BBQ ones. Is that cool?" Jeff said as he got in the car. "Yeah. I love those." Jordyn smiled back. "Ok, back to my house then. Unless you wanna go somewhere else." "Not that I can thin of." Jordyn replied. "Ok. My house it is." 


	12. It's Ok...

"What's going on between you and Adam?" "I don't know." "What do you mean you don't know?" "I don't know." Jordyn repeated. "How do you not know?" "What is up with everyone wanting to know? Amy wants to know, You want to know, Matt wants to know." "Are you two going out?" "Not that I know of." "Not that you know of?" Jeff repeated. "No. I mean, I'm seven-teen, and he's twenty-eight. I don't think it is going to work. Plus, when would I ever get time to see him?" "Ok." Jeff replied. "You know, me and Matt were talking about this earlier, and when I said that I'm going to tell Adam that we weren't going to go any further, he said 'Jeff would like that'. What did he mean by that?" Jeff's eyes got real big as his face turned red. "I… I…Don't know." "Yes you do." "Ok, it's because I don't want to see you get hurt by him. I mean, I know what kind of stuff he can do." "Uh huh. Now, you and Matt both gave me different answers." Jordyn replied as she crossed her arms. "What did Matt say?" "He said it was because you guys were really good friends, and that you didn't like to see your friends date." "That too." "I think you are trying to hide something from me." "Like what?" Jeff asked as he jumped up. "I've got nothing to hide." Jeff said nervously. "Oh? Then why wont you sit down by me?" "Because I want to walk around. And besides, I know you are hiding something from me and Matt." Jordyn swallowed "Like what?" Jeff sat down next to her. "Something you should have told us a long time ago." "I don't know what you are talking about." "Yes you do. Jordyn I know." "You know what?" "I know about your secret." "I'm not hiding any secrets." Jeff pulled up Jordyn's shirtsleeve revealing hundreds of scars and cuts. "You're not?" Her eyes began to tear up. "Jordyn, why didn't you tell me?" She pulled her sleeve down and stood up. "Because it is non of your business." "Yes it is Jordyn." Jeff replied as he stood up after her. "Please don't tell Matt." Jordyn turned around. "Jordyn…" "Please. I don't want him to know." She sat back down on the couch and began to cry. Jeff wrapped his arms around her. "Jordyn he has to know." "No he doesn't." She looked into his eyes. "Please?" Jeff looked into her eyes. "Ok, I wont. But I don't want you to do this anymore. If I find out that you are doing it, I'm telling Matt." "Ok." Jordyn replied as she whipped away her tears.  
  
"Are you ok now?" Jeff asked looking over at Jordyn who was looking out the window. She didn't respond. "You know that thing I was hiding from you?" He looked over at her again then back at the road. "Well, it's that I like you. And seeing you and Adam together really got to me. That's why I left yesterday when you two came out side. Jordyn looked at Jeff. He face still read from her tears. "I'm sorry." She replied in a low voice. "For what?" "For causing you pain." "Jordyn, What you did was not a bad thing. It was a good thing." Jordyn laughed. "You sounded like DDP." "I didn't mean to." Jeff laughed. "How was it a good thing though?" "If I wouldn't have gotten jealous over seeing you and Adam, then I wouldn't have found out that you were cutting yourself." Jordyn rubbed her arm. "Yeah." She replied before laying her head back against the window.  
  
"Are you coming in?" Jordyn asked as she opened the car door. "No, I've got something's I need to do today." "Ok, Ill talk to ya later then." She closed the door and walked up to the house.  
  
"I hope she's ok." Jeff said to himself. "May be I should stay with her." He turned around and headed back to Matt's house. He knocked on the door. "Yeah?" Amy asked as she answered the door. "What are you doing here?" "Nice to see you too." Amy laughed. "I thought…" "He did, but he left, then went back over. That's where I'm headed." "Oh, ok." Jeff replied as he walked in. "Where's Jordyn?" "She's upstairs. I don't think it would be a good idea to go up there though." Adam said walking down the stairs. "Why not?" Jeff asked. "She said that she just wants to be alone right now." "Bye." Amy shouted as she closed the door. "Jeff, she's hurting inside." "What?" "I can tell by looking into her eyes." "I know." "She started crying then told me that she just need to be alone, so I came down here." Jeff started towards the stairs. Adam grabbed his arm. "Did you not hear me?" "Adam, I have to talk to her." "She wants to be left alone." "Adam…" Jeff pushed him away. "I have to talk to her about something."  
  
Jeff opened up the door and saw Jordyn with a razor to her arm. "Jordyn!" Jeff shouted as he ran towards her. "What the hell are you doing?!" She began to cry harder.  
  
They sat down on the edge of her bed. "What's wrong?" Jeff asked holding Jordyn in his arms. "Jordyn, What is wrong?" "Why can't anything in my life ever go right?" "What do you mean?" "I want to be with Adam, but I can't." "Why can't you?" "Jeff," Jordyn looked up at him. "I already told you." "Jordyn, that is nothing to hurt yourself over. If you really like him that much, You'll work it all out." She laid her head on his chest. "I'm so confused." She cried. "Only because you let yourself be." "I want to be with Adam, but I know it's not going to work." Jeff tilted Jordyn's face up to his. "Listen, You will find a way to have it all work out. I promise." Jordyn looked into Jeff's eyes. "I feel that it won't work out though." "I can't tell you want to do. You have to decide on your own." Jordyn laid her head back onto his chest.  
  
"What's going on in here?" Adam asked as he opened the door. "Nothing." Jordyn replied not even moving. "Are you ok?" Adam asked her as he sat on the floor in front of them. "Yeah." Jordyn took a deep breath. "Adam?" "Yeah?" "I can't." "Can't what?" Adam asked. "I can't think about us being together. I mean," She lifted her head and looked down at him. "I like you. But I don't think I can wait around though." "What do you mean?" "Adam, even if we were to some how get this to all work out, I would never see you." "So?" "Adam, I just don't think it's going to work." She laid her head back down on Jeff's chest and closed her eyes. "Whatever." Adam stood up and walked out. "You ok?" Jeff asked Jordyn as he ran his hand though her hair. "Yeah. I'm good." She sat up and looked into Jeff's eyes. He smiled at her, "I'm glad you're better now." 


	13. Jeff's Got One Thing On His Mind...

Jeff sat down on his bed. "Why do I want to be with her so bad?" He asked him self. "It's because I can't have her. I know I have no chance with her. I mean, at the restaurant, she even said that I was like her brother. Why can't I stop thinking about her?" Jeff asked himself as hit himself in the head.  
  
He walked over to his computer. "If I get online, maybe that will get my mind off her. I'll just check out a few Hardy Boyz websites."  
  
After surfing the net for a few minutes, Jeff came across something.  
  
"At least 5 people in this world love you so much they would die for you.  
  
At least 15 people in this world love you in some way.  
  
You mean the world to someone.  
  
To the world you may be one person, but to one person you may be the world.  
  
Someone that you don't even know exists loves you.  
  
If not for you, someone may not be living.  
  
A smile from you can bring happiness to anyone, even if they don't like you.  
  
Never frown, even when you are sad, because you never know who is falling in love with your smile.  
  
Every night, someone thinks about you before they go to sleep.  
  
Always remember the compliments you received. Forget about the rude remarks.  
  
You are special and unique.  
  
Always tell someone how you feel about them; you will feel much better when they know.  
  
If you have a great friend, take the time to let them know that they are great.  
  
A true friend is someone who reaches for your hand and touches your heart.  
  
I love you not because of who you are, but because of who I am when I am with you.  
  
The worst way to miss someone is to be sitting right beside them knowing you can't have them.  
  
No man or woman is worth your tears, and the one who is, won't make you cry.  
  
Don't waste your time on a man/woman, who isn't willing to waste their time on you.  
  
When you make the biggest mistake ever, something good comes from it.  
  
When you think the world has turned its back on you, take a look: you most likely turned your back on the world.  
  
Just because someone doesn't love you the way you want them to, doesn't mean they don't love you with all they have.  
  
Maybe God wants us to meet a few wrong people before meeting the right one, so that when we finally meet the person, we will know how to be grateful.  
  
Don't cry because it is over, smile because it happened.  
  
There's always going to be people that hurt you so what you have to do is keep on trusting and just be more careful about who you trust next time around.  
  
Don't try so hard, the best things come when you least expect them to.  
  
Remember: Whatever happens, happens for a reason."  
  
"I'm going to e-mail that to Jordyn." Jeff grinned.  
  
He laid down in his bed looking up at the ceiling. "I wish I could just be with her." He smiled at the thought of them being together, then drifted off to sleep. 


	14. Jeff's Going Insane...

Jeff paced around his bedroom. "I need to talk to someone about this." He picked up the phone and began to dial Matt's number then stopped. "I don't even know if Matt would even want to talk about it." He sat down at his computer. "I wonder if she got it." He looked over at the clock. "I'm calling."  
  
"Hey Matt? Is Jordyn there? Did she get my e-mail? I was surfing the internet last night and I came across it on a web-site. It reminds me of her. So, I decided to e-mail it to her. Is it ok if I come over? Thanks. I'll be there in a few minutes. Bye."  
  
Jeff got dressed then got in his car. "Ok. I can do this. It's nothing. I mean, So what if she doesn't like me? Not everyone girl likes me." He pulled out of the driveway.  
  
"Hey." Jeff said as he walked into Matt's living room. Jordyn was sitting on Matt's lap with her back to Jeff. "Hi. I have a question for you." She turned to face Jeff. "What did that e-mail mean exactly?" "I need to talk to you." Jeff said looking at Matt in a serious voice. "What's wrong?" "I have to talk to you. Alone." Matt lifted Jordyn off his lap and got up. "So I take it I'm not going to find out what the e-mail is about?" Jordyn asked. "Jordyn, why don't read it a few times. Then maybe it will sink into your head, and you wont have to ask." Jeff scolded Jordyn. "Sorry." She replied as she fell back onto the couch. Jeff looked at her then walked off.  
  
"What's wrong?" Matt asked Jeff as he followed him into the other room. "I can't stop thinking about her. Matt, it's driving me crazy! I was up almost all night thinking about her. The only thing that got me to sleep was the thought of me and her actually being together." "Who?" "Jordyn! I know that not every girl likes me, but why does it have to be the one that I'm in love with? I mean, do you know what it is like to want to be with someone so bad and know that you can never be with them. To touch them and to know that you'll never be able to touch them in any other way? To love someone so much that it hurts, and know that they don't love you back?" "Jeff, why don't you talk to her about it?" "I can't." Jeff replied. "Why not?" Matt asked Jeff as they say down. "I just feel that nothing is ever going to happen between us." "Jeff, you're not going to know unless you ask her." "I know. But when she was talking about why her and Adam wouldn't work out, she said that it was because of her age." "Well, all I'm saying is you need to talk to her about it. And not be an ass to her." "I'm not." Jeff replied. "Oh, so saying, 'why don't read it a few times. Then maybe it will sink into your head, and you wont have to ask.' Is not being an ass to her?" Jeff looked down at the floor. "I'm going up stairs." Jordyn called as she walked up the stairs. "Wait!" Jeff called after her. "Can I talk to you?" He jumped up and ran to the bottom of the stairs. "I don't know. Are you going to stop being an asshole?" "Jordyn, I'm sorry. I really have to talk to you about something though." Jordyn began to walk down the stairs then stopped, "Fine, let's go to my room."  
  
Jeff followed Jordyn into her room closing the door after him. She sat down on the bed. "What do you need to talk about?" "Jordyn…" Jeff walked over to Jordyn and sat down next to her. "I want to be with you." "What?" Jordyn asked "I want to be with you." He took her hand in his. "I know it sounds crazy coming out like that, but you are all that I can think of. That's why I sent you that e-mail. Because I can't get you out of my head. I was up all night thinking of you. No matter what I did, You always came back to my mind." Jordyn pulled her hand away. "Wait, what?" "I know I sound like a lunatic, but I love you." "Jeff, You don't know…" "I don't know what love is?" Jeff asked cutting Jordyn off. "I know what love is. I've been in many relationships. I've been in love before, but nothing this strong before. I want to know if you have any feelings for me." "I do." Jordyn replied. "Jeff, I have really strong feelings for you. And after I read your e-mail toady, I had to find out what you meant by it." "These past few days I couldn't get out of my head how you laid in my arms crying. Just letting me hold you." Jordyn smiled. "Last night I was thinking about how you held me in you're arms so gently. Holding me till my very last tear." Jeff smiled back. "Anything for you." 


	15. A Little Fun...

Jordyn leaned in and kiss Jeff. He kissed her back, slowly laying her down on her bed. She ran her hands down his back as he kissed her neck. Jordyn let out a soft moan then pulled Jeff up for another kiss. He slid his tongue inside her mouth and began to massage her tongue while moved his hand up and down her side. He pulled away from her long enough to take off his shirt. Jordyn sat up and pulled off her shirt. She laid back down as Jeff kissed her neck then made his way to her stomach. He ran his hands over her breast while kissing her stomach. She arched her body slightly up. Jeff made his way to her neck. "I want you inside of me." She moaned as Jeff kissed her neck. He looked into her eyes. "I can't do that." "Why?" She asked in a whisper. "I don't want this to go to far to fast." Jordyn pulled him in for another kiss. She rolled them over and sat over Jeff rubbing his bare chest with her hands as she looked deep into his eyes. She laid on him kissing him as he ran his hand up and down her back. Jordyn kissed down Jeff's chest then began to undo his pant before he pulled her back up. They locked lips again and Jeff ran his hands down to Jordyn's pant waist and began to pull them off.  
  
Jordyn laid down onto her back and Jeff climbed over her and pulled her pants the rest of the way off. He threw them off to the side as he got to his knees. Jordyn moved closer to the edge of the bed so Jeff could reach her better. He ran his hands along her legs, and kissed her stomach. He slid his thumbs under the waistband of her black thong and started to pull them down. "Are you sure you want this?" Jeff asked in a whisper. Jordyn bit her bottom lip and nodded her head.  
  
Matt opened the door. "What the hell is going on here?" He shouted. Jeff looked back at Matt as he stood up. "Don't you knock?" Jeff asked. "Get out." Matt shoved Jeff towards the door. Jordyn sat up looking for something to cover up with. "What do you think you are doing?" Matt asked as Jeff buckled his belt. Jordyn pulled a cover up around her and Jeff smiled at her. "Jeff!" Matt shouted as he hit Jeff in the back of the head. "What are you doing?" "What did it look like we were doing?" "I've told you before. I don't want you doing anything in my house. And I don't want you doing anything with Jordyn!" "Matt, chill." Jordyn said with a slight laugh as she wrapped her arms around Jeff. Jeff kissed the top of her head then looked back at Matt. "You wouldn't see this as being even?" Jeff smiled. Matt turned away from Jeff then turned back. "It has nothing to do with me and Amy." "I know, but I walk in on you two about to have sex, now you walk in on me and Jordyn." Matt looked at Jordyn; "You two were actually going to have sex." He looked back at Jeff. "I can't believe you. You know she just got out of a bad thing with Adam, so you are going to take advantage of her." "Matt, he's not taking advantage of me. I'm the one that told him I wanted to." "And he acted on it. All he wants you for is your body Jordyn." Matt took Jordyn's hand in his and pulled her to the bed. "That is bullshit Matt!" Jeff shouted. "I told you what I thought of her before we even came up her. I told you what I though of her a while ago." Jordyn looked up at Jeff confused. "What did you say?" Jeff sat down next to her. "I told Matt that I see something in you that no one else does. Something special. I look past your outer beauty and look at what's on the inside. And what I told Matt earlier was that I was going insane thinking about you. I asked him if he knew what it is like to want to be with someone so bad and know that you can never be with them. To touch them and to know that you'll never be able to touch them in any other way." Jordyn smiled then kissed Jeff. "Ok, That's enough." Matt pulled Jordyn away. "Jeff, I need to talk to you. Out in the hall. Now." 


	16. The fun has to end some time...

Matt followed Jeff back into the hallway, closing the door after him. "What?" Jeff asked impatiently. "Why?" "Why what?" "Why were you going to do it?" "Matt, this is my own privet life. I don't have to tell you why I'm doing something with the women that I love." "Jeff, she's seventeen." "So? Nobody's going to tell." "Do you have a condom?" Matt asked. "No, I didn't think I was going to need one." "What if you were to get her pregnant? Then what would you have done? Huh Jeff? Did you think about that." "Matt, she wouldn't have." "Oh? And why you say that? Because you would have pulled out right before? Because She can't get pregnant the first time?" Matt shouted getting in Jeff's face. "I'm not stupid like that, I know she can get pregnant on the first time. I know if I were to pull out it could still happen." "Then what would you have done?" "I was not going to have sex with her. Matt I love her too much to go that far with her too soon." Matt looked down at the floor.  
  
"Jeff, do you know where you threw my pants?" Jordyn asked poking her head out of the door. "Yeah, by you're dresser." "Thanks." She smile then closed the door. "Matt, I can't believe you think I would do that to her." "Shit!" Jordyn yelled through the door. "You ok?" Jeff asked cracking the door. "Yeah, just cleaning up." She shouted back. "Cleaning up what?" Jeff asked himself as he walked into her room.  
  
"What are you doing?" Jeff asked as he walked up behind Jordyn. She turned around holding her arm to her chest and looked him in the eyes. Blood running down her stomach. With out saying any words Jeff walked out of her room. "What's she doing?" Matt asked Jeff and Jeff walked past him. "I have to get something for her." "What?" Matt called after Jeff. Matt looked at the closed door and began to walk towards it. "Matt, I don't think she wants you in there right now." Jeff said as he walked past him again.  
  
"Here, let me see it." Jeff said as he sat down next her with a box of Band- Aids. Jordyn let go of her arm and extended it out to Jeff. "When did you do this one?" Jordyn looked down at the floor not saying a word. "Jordyn, When did you do this one?" Jeff demanded. "The other day." "Why?" "I started to think about Adam, and how nothing in my life ever goes right, and…" Jordyn began to cry. "Jordyn, It's ok." She looked at the blood coming from her arm, which slowed down. "Jeff?" Jordyn asked threw her tears. "Yes?" Jeff replied as he fixed up Jordyn's arm. "Am I going to have to get stitches?" Jeff looked at her with tears in his eyes. "No, it's not that deep. But I don't want you to ever do that again. You never know how deep you'll go." Jeff embraced Jordyn in a hug as she began to cry. "I'm sorry." "It's ok." Jeff ran his hand through her hair "It's ok."  
  
Matt poked his head in the door. "Can I come in?" "Not yet." Jordyn replied as she whipped away the tears on her face. Matt closed the door. Jordyn grabbed her jacket and put it on. "Aren't you going to wear a shirt?" Jeff asked. "No, I don't feel like putting one on." Jordyn replied after zipping up her jacket. "Ok!" Jordyn shouted for Matt to hear. "It's ok if I come in?" Matt asked opening the door slightly. "Yeah."Jordyn replied  
  
Jordyn sat down next to Jeff and put her head on his chest. "Is everything alright?" Matt asked. "Yeah. Everything's cool." Jeff replied. "Why is there blood everywhere?" Matt asked as he picked up Jordyn's bloody shirt. "What happened?" "I closed my hand in my dresser and it cut it open." Matt looked at the shirt then threw it onto the floor. "Ok. Well, I'm going to…" "Amy's" Jordyn and Jeff said together cutting Matt off. "Yeah. I'll be back later." Matt said with a slight laugh as he walked out the door.  
  
Jeff hugged Jordyn. "I love you." "I love you too." She replied back. He lifted her head and looked into her eyes. "Jordyn, I'm serious, I don't want you to ever cut yourself again." "Ok." Jeff hugged Jordyn again. "You know, I told you that if I found out that you were doing it again, that I was going to tell Matt." Jordyn pushed back and looked up at Jeff. "Jeff…" "I'm not going to. But I don't want you to do this again. Jordyn, I love you, and I don't want to lose you over this." 


End file.
